Un ange dans la nuit
by Mimi la sourie
Summary: [OS]Remus, tranquillement installé au bord du lac, réfléchit à ce qu'est devenue sa vie lorsqu'une certaine personne le tire de ses pensées... RLOC ENJOY !


**Un ange dans la nuit**

Remus s'était mis à l'écart des autres. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de s'aérer l'esprit. Il n'aimait pas quand il perdait les pédales. Il avait peur de ses sentiments qui naissaient en lui. L'amitié, mais ça il la connaissait. Il avait toujours eu peur que ses amis, en apprenant l'horrible vérité, le rejettent. C'est ce qu'avait fait son ami Dean, un jour…

_…-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me voir une fois par mois ??_

_-Ben Dean, c'est plutôt compliqué…_

_-Mais allez, j'ai le temps… et puis tu me fais confiance !_

_-Oui mais… toi me fais-tu confiance ?_

_Dean avait alors prit une mine étonnée et lui avait assuré. _

_-Ok, en fait cette histoire remonte à mes cinq ans. Un soir où je n'avais pas envie de dormir, je suis sorti dehors pour m'amuser à la balançoire que mes parents possédaient jadis. Malheureusement c'était un soir de pleine lune. Je me suis fait mordre par un loup-garou et depuis, j'en suis moi-même un !_

_Dean prit soudainement peur et il cria :_

_-Et tu comptais me le dire un jour ?? Tu… tu n'es qu'un monstre !! _

_Il était parti en courant et depuis ce jour, il ne l'avait plus jamais revu…  
_

Ce souvenir lui était extrêmement douloureux et il faisait tout pour oublier… Mais pouvait-on oublier la trahison de son premier vrai meilleur ami… Non il ne pouvait pas… Chaque fois qu'il y pensait une autre scène se superposait, plus gaie, plus joyeuse,… un souvenir libérateur qui lui rappelait ses vrais amis…

_ …-Remus on peut te parler s'il te plaît ??_

_Il venait juste de rentrer de sa dernière pleine lune et il était complètement crevé. Il n'avait rien dit à ses « amis » car il se doutait que s'il leur disait, ils auraient la même réaction que Dean…_

_Il hocha alors faiblement la tête._

_-Viens assis toi, il vaudrait mieux !_

_Il s'assit alors, sachant que le moment était venu…Il avait passé six mois avec eux, il se doutait que ce bonheur allait bien partir un jour… Mais il avait secrètement espéré que ce jour là n'arriverait jamais !! Sirius était couché sur son lit, avec sa nonchalance naturelle mais il y avait dans ses yeux une tristesse infinie. James se racla la gorge :_

_-Euh…_

_-Ben dis donc James t'a perdu ta langue, dommage que ça soit maintenant, les autres jours ça ne serait pas de refus, mais là c'est à toi de parler !!_

_-Euh…_

_-Oh quel débile !_

_-Ben vas-y Sirius, si tu trouves que c'est facile ! Je te donne volontier ma place._

_Sirius enchaîna rapidement :_

_-Non, non, et puis ça va, tu l'as retrouvée !!_

_Les trois autres garçons se tournèrent vers lui, interrogatifs._

_-Ben sa langue !!_

_Peter lui envoya un coussin et lui lança :_

_-Tais toi un peu !!_

_James avait alors repris :_

_-Tu sais Remus, ça fait un petit moment que je t'observe et …_

_Lorsqu'il vit Remus se mettre à trembler, il arrêta et s'approcha de lui :_

_-Remus on sait pour ta condition !_

_-Vous voulez que je change de chambre ?? _

_Sa voix était soumise, comme s'il en avait marre de lutter._

_-Mais bien sûr que non Mumus !! Ecoute on te connaît depuis pas longtemps, six mois je crois… Tu crois qu'on ne t'aime pas ?? Ben si justement on t'aime tellement que ça fait deux semaines qu'on se retourne les méninges à la bibliothèque pour trouver une solution !! _

_Remus poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il murmura alors un faible merci qui pourtant, valait toutes les preuves d'amitiés du monde ! _

_Peter se mit alors à parler :_

_-Remus, on a trouvé !_

_-Trouvé quoi ??_

_-Peter a trouvé un moyen pour t'aider. Durant nos recherches on a appris que…_

_-…tes transformations étaient très douloureuses et on ne peut pas t'approcher…_

_-… sous forme humaine mais on le peut sous forme animale ! _

_-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Peter ??_

_Peter et les deux autres eurent un immense sourire._

_-On va devenir animagi !!_

_-Quoi ??_

_-Tu as très bien entendu Remus !! Et comme ça on pourra t'accompagner pour les pleines lunes !!_

_Peter posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami :_

_-On ne te laissera jamais tomber Mumus !! Jamais…  
_

Il se rappelait de ses détails qui avaient fait de sa vie et de ses transformations, un moment de pur bonheur !! Mais aussi lorsque ses amis avaient réussi leur apprentissage en secret…

_…Il lisait tranquillement lorsque James déboula sans crier gare dans le dortoir !!_

_-Allez Mumus bouge toi !! On veut te montrer une découverte que l'on a faite !!_

_Il pensait que c'était un passage secret mais il fut bien surpris quand James l'emmena dans la Forêt Interdite. Pas loin, juste assez pour ne pas être vu du château. _

_D'un coup, un gros chien noir se jeta sur lui, le fit tomber et entreprit de lécher méticuleusement le visage de son ami. Puis un minuscule rat monta sur la tête du chien. _

_-Les gars arrêtez vous allez le traumatiser, si ce n'est pas déjà fait !!_

_Ils se détachèrent de lui et à la place du chien et du rat apparurent respectivement Sirus et Peter. _

_-Ca y est Remus on a réussi !!!_

_Il avait eu l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Ses trois amis s'inclinèrent devant lui et :_

_-Je me présente mon surnom sera Cornedrue ! lança James._

_-Je me présente mon surnom sera Patmol ! continua Sirius._

_-Je me présente mon surnom sera Queudver ! termina Peter._

_-Nous te présentons ton surnom sera Lunard ! lancèrent-ils tous trois en même temps. _

_-C'est moi qui est choisi les surnoms ça te plaît ? lança Sirius, sur un ton légèrement anxieux._

_Ils éclatèrent de rire…  
_

Désormais, à chaque pleine lune, ils l'accompagnaient. Ils recevaient de nombreux coups de griffes mais ils n'abandonnaient jamais. Jamais ils n'avaient seulement envisagés de le laisser seul.

Mais ce sentiment d'amitié il le connaissait. Non, c'était un autre sentiment qui s'était insinué en lui. Et pourtant il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas… tomber amoureux. Car c'était ce qui lui était arrivé !! Il ne savait pas quand ni comment… Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que c'était arrivé…

Il se replongea dans ses souvenirs…

_ …Il était tranquillement assis à une table de la bibliothèque lorsque un ange débarqua. Un ange ? Oui un ange, du moins pour lui… Elle avait de courts cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient gracieusement sur les épaules. Ses yeux, d'un marron profond, l'envoûtaient tout entier. Elle était en première année elle aussi et dans sa maison. Il l'avait déjà remarquée en cours. Elle était très discrète et timide mais lorsque un professeur l'interrogeait, elle savait toujours la réponse. Elle s'appelait…Angele… _

_« Quelle drôle de coïncidence ! » avait-il pensé, un brin d'humour dans cette pensée._

_Elle s'était alors approchée tout doucement de lui et lui avait demandé :_

_-Tu pourrais m'aider Remus ?_

_Il fut étonné qu'elle sache son prénom et qu'elle lui demande de l'aide. Il la regarda interrogateur. Ses pommettes avaient légèrement rosi lorsqu'elle s'était expliquée :_

_-Je sais que tu es dans mon année et comme je t'ai vu travailler je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider parce que je suis bloquée._

_Il avait souri gentiment et lui avait montré la place à côté de lui…  
_

Depuis ce jour, ils étaient devenus très bons amis et faisaient toujours leurs devoirs ensemble. Puis tout doucement, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il était tombé amoureux… Amoureux d'un ange… D'un ange inaccessible… Il se rappelait ce qu'un jour sa mère lui avait dit…

_ …-Maman est ce que les loup garous ça peut tomber amoureux ?_

_Sa mère l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait fait asseoir sur ses genoux._

_-Tu sais mon chéri, être un loup-garou ne t'enlève rien. C'est juste une contrainte mais… les loups garous tombent amoureux… Malheureusement, … ils ne peuvent tomber amoureux qu'une seule fois et ils sont très fidèles…Mon chéri, tu es peut-être jeune pour que je te dise ça mais même si tu ne comprends pas… Garde à jamais la phrase que je vais te dire dans ta mémoire…_

_Si un jour tu tombes amoureux, fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour la protéger, car si tu la perds, c'est une partie de toi que tu perds avec…tu ne pourras jamais vivre sans elle… ne la laisse jamais partir !...  
_

Oui, cette phrase restait gravée en lettres de feu dans sa mémoire. Il le faisait déjà. Chaque fois qu'elle était attaquée par les Serpentards ou autres, il s'intercalait, ne rechignant pas à sortir sa baguette malgré son rôle de préfet. Il se rappela également la lettre que sa mère lui avait envoyée sur son lit de mort…

_ …Il était sur son lit et bouquinait. Un hibou, qui tapait à sa fenêtre, l'interrompit dans sa lecture. Il se leva et récupéra sa lettre._

_« Mon chéri, _

_Tu sais que je suis gravement malade… Je ne veux pas te mentir, je me sens déjà partir mais je voulais d'abord te dire quelque chose… Du moins te le rappeler… Lorsque tu avais sept ans, te rappelles-tu de la question que tu m'avais posée ? Moi je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier…Tu m'avais demandé si les loups-garous pouvaient aimer… En revanche, je suis sûre que ma réponse est encore gravée en toi, je ne vais pas te le répéter, mais rajouter une chose… Les loups-garous sont des êtres humains et ne sont pas dépourvus de sentiments… Tu en es peut-être un, mais tu ne l'es simplement que les soirs de pleine lune… Tu es un être humain mon chéri, et ça personne ne pourra te l'enlever ! Tu es ce que tu es …s Et quelque soit la façon dont les gens te traitent, promets moi de ne jamais baisser les bras, toujours garder la tête haute et rester digne et fier comme tu l'as toujours été… L'abandon de Dean ne doit être pour toi plus qu'un mauvais souvenir… Tes amis sont là, ne les oublie pas…_

_Une dernière chose :_

_Quelques soient les épreuves, il faut toujours garder en tête tes mauvais moments mais ne jamais y repenser, ils t'aideront à avancer quand tu en auras besoin !! Les bons souvenirs, eux, s'évaporent vite mais sont souvent là quand tu en as besoin…_

_Sur ce je te laisse mon chéri …_

_Sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours…_

_Adieu mon enfant et sois fort._

_Ta mère qui t'aime. »  
_

Oui, ça aussi c'était un souvenir qu'il garderait longtemps. En effet, le « adieu » n'était pas excessif car le lendemain, il reçut la lettre bleue où une croix noire était tracée…

_ … Il mangeait, encore retourné par la lettre que sa mère lui avait adressée… Sirius et James, assis à côté de lui, parlaient joyeusement. Angele était en face de lui et papotait elle aussi avec Lily. C'était l'heure du courier. Un hibou descendit en piquet sur lui. Il fut étonné et prit l'enveloppe._

_Lorsqu'il vit le cachet, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ses amis, qui l'observaient, avaient remarqué ses yeux. C'est Angele qui avait pris l'initiative de lui parler en première._

_-Remus, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Il n'avait pas répondu et avait décacheté la lettre doucement, pour repousser l'échéance… Lorsqu'il vit la croix, il se leva rapidement et s'enfuit de la Grande Salle, sous le regard empli de tristesse des professeurs…Angele, voyant ces regards, rattrapa James et Sirius et leur glissa :_

_-Je m'en occupe !_

_Elle s'était précipitée. Elle savait où le trouver. Elle se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle fut dedans, elle salua rapidement la bibliothécaire et alla dans le coin le moins fréquenté…Remus était là des larmes ravageant son visage. Elle s'était approchée et l'avait bercé…  
_

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Il sentit alors deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une tête se poser sur son épaule tout en sifflotant. Il se laissa faire car il l'avait reconnue…_ elle _était là… _elle _ le consolait…

Lorsqu'il eut fini de pleurer, la demi-lune était haute dans le ciel. Il se tourna vers son ange et murmura un faible merci. Elle hocha la tête et se mit à ses côtés. Elle appuya de nouveau sa tête sur son épaule et regarda les étoiles…

-Tu sais Mumus, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…

-Oui…

-C'est plutôt délicat à dire…

Il y eut un blanc.

-Je t'aime…

Elle l'avait murmuré et sans son ouïe plus développée que la normale, il n'aurait pas entendu.

-Moi aussi, Angele mais…

-Je sais Remus…

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Ta condition, je l'ai appris en troisième année... Mais Remus, ça ne me dérange pas, je t'accepte comme tu es !

-Oui mais…

-Oui mais quoi ?

Remus pensa alors la phrase que sa mère lui avait dit :

_ « Si un jour tu tombes amoureux, fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour la protéger, car si tu la perds, c'est une partie de toi que tu perds avec…tu ne pourras jamais vivre sans elle… ne la laisse jamais partir !... »  
_

Il murmura pour lui-même :

-Ne la laisse jamais partir !

Il se leva doucement, sous le regard triste de Angele. Il se retourna alors, se mit à son niveau et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Tous deux ne croyant pas à leur bonheur respectif s'embrassèrent encore et encore…

Au dessus d'eux, le bout de lune présent paraissait sourire de bonheur…


End file.
